Rocky Horror Disney Special
by opheliafrump
Summary: Frank and Eddie going to Disneyland. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Azzi Turner's Mouse Ears... Go check it out!

(So, today is my 21st birthday. And yes, I am old enough to drink in Vegas. It's also Disneyland's 56th birthday too! Therefore, a Disney special story!)

Declaimer: No, I don't own it even though it's my birthday.

* * *

><p>"I want to go to Disneyland tomorrow!" Columbia complained while clenched onto Eddie's arm.<p>

"Honey, it's far away and I don't have the money to buy the ticket," Eddie said.

"But there is only one twentieth anniversary. If we miss Disneyland's twentieth birthday, we will have to wait five years for its twenty-fifth birthday," Columbia begged.

"No," said Eddie.

"Fine, I will go ask Frankie," Columbia let Eddie go and went into the lab. Frank was working on his muscle man, "Frankie, I want to go to Disneyland tomorrow!"

"I don't know what that is and I don't care," said Frank, "All I care about is my creation."

"But I went to Disney's fifth birthday, tenth birthday and fifteenth birthday," Columbia clenched onto Frank's back, "I can't miss this one!"

Frank spilled the chemical onto the floor and yelled, "Columbia, get off my back. I spent two days working on this test tub and you made me spill it."

Columbia stepped back and bit her lips. She started sobbing and Magenta hugged the groupie.

"Relax, Frank," said Riff Raff, "You have been working too hard. Magenta and I will clean up and redo the solution. You and Columbia go have some fun."

"Fine, I will go whatever-land with Columbia," said Frank.

"It's Disneyland, Frank. EDDIE!" Columbia called out, "Frank is coming too. You still don't want to go?"

"I'm in if he is paying," Eddie walked into the lab and said.

"We don't have to pay if we are using the teleporting machine," said Frank, "It can't travel to another planet, but it works well locally."

"Okay, I am in," said Eddie. "Yay!" Columbia hugged Eddie and Frank.

The next day, Columbia and Eddie woke up early to get ready for Disneyland. On the other hand, Frank slept until noon and didn't want to wake up until Columbia jumped on his bed, "Frankie, WAKE UP~ Eddie and I will be waiting for you in the teleporting machine!"

After waiting at the teleport device for two hours, Columbia said, "Wait a minute, Eddie. I forgot my purse." She stepped out of the machine and walked to her room.

A minute later, Frank walked into the lab, "Let's get it over with." He pressed the button and stepped into the machine.

"Wait, Columbia is not on board," said Eddie, but he was too late. The machine had already teleported to Disneyland.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

><p>Sorry, no Double Proposition this week.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for saying Happy Birthday! This year's birthday is probably the best one for me (yet)!

This is a story dedicated to Azzi's Mouse Ear. Seriously, go check it out.

* * *

><p>Riff Raff and Magenta walked into the lab, "Finally, it's only the two of us in this castle. How should we enjoy ourselves, my most beautiful sister?"<p>

"Anything you want, my dear love," Magenta touched Riff Raff's face with her hands and placed her tongue in his mouth.

"What are you two doing, Magenta?" Columbia jumped into the lab.

"Kissing," She unlocked Riff Raff's lips and answered Columbia.

"Damn it, I was thinking we could have some us time," said Riff Raff.

Magenta asked, "Wait... Why are you still here? I thought you just left?"

"Left? Where is the teleporting machine? They left without me?" Columbia squealed. The phone rang and Columbia quickly picked it up, "Frank, Eddie, Where did you two go? Come home now and pick me up!"

On the other side of the phone, Frank said, "Now now, Columbia. We are already in Disneyland. You know the machine needs six hours to recharge itself. We won't be back until eight. Don't wait up for us. Eddie and I will have fun and we will get you some souvenir." He hung up. He pressed a button on the teleport device and it minimised into the size of a ring.

Frank turned around and said to Eddie, "I have taken care of Columbia. Now, let's have some fun!" He grabbed Eddie's hand and walked into the crowd. They got onto the railroad and rode around the park.

They enjoyed a few rides, like the Dumbo ride, Mad Tea Party and Peter Pan's Flight.

"How come there is no Peter Pan in the Peter Pan ride?" asked Frank.

"You WERE Peter Pan in this ride," Eddie clarified.

"I am that playboy? I watched Peter Pan with Columbia five times and I still don't get it. Tinker bell loves Peter Pan, but all he did was using her as flying salt shaker," said Frank, "Unless he could make himself smaller and pleasure her sexually, she should have left him."

Eddie rolled his eyes up, "It's just a story, Frank."

Some people even asked Frank to take photo with them, as Eddie explained, "They may be thinking that you are one of the Disney characters."

They passed by the parade with the giant mice, dogs and ducks. When snowwhite rode by them on her castle car, Frank said, "My skin is fairer than her and my castle is bigger and better too. How come there are more people cheering for her? She is not even wearing fishnets."

They walked into It's a Small World, one of Disneyland's most romantic ride. "Oh Eddie, I am having so much fun. I am glad that it's only the two of us," Frank kissed Eddie.

"Mommy, that man kissed the other man!" A kid from the boat behind Eddie and Frank pointed into their direction.

"Non-sense, men only kisses women," his mother said, "The one with curly hair is a lady." She looked again and realized her son was right. She quickly used her hand to cover her son's eyes.

Frank and Eddie didn't notice what was happening behind them. Eddie kissed back.

"Eddie, you are a great man and I love you so much," said Frank. He smiled and thought to himself, _If only you were blond and muscular too._

* * *

><p>After watching the fireworks, Frank turned to Eddie, "Well, the device is charged and we are ready to go home." Frank set the teleporting machine. Eddie smiled. He had had a great time.<p>

"Wait, before we leave, we need to buy something," Frank stopped Eddie from stepping into the teleport device and said, "I promised Columbia that I will bring her souvenir."

They walked into the store. Eddie put his hand in his pocket and took the money out from his pants pocket. "I only have ten bucks on me," said Eddie. Frank pointed at the clearance pile.

Minutes later, the teleporting machine reappeared in the lab. Eddie and Frank stepped out of the device. Magenta and Riff Raff were working in the lab.

"Where is Columbia?" Eddie asked.

"In her room," Magenta asked. She and Riff Raff were disappointed that Columbia was left in the castle. The group walked to Columbia's room.

Eddie knocked on the door, "I am sorry, honey. It was Frank's mistake. We got you a little something."

Frank gave a Minnie mouse hat with red bow to everyone in the room.

"Oh Frankie, I love it. I forgive you two," said Columbia. She could never stay angry for long. She put on the hat and started jumping on the bed. The red bow fell off.

"I am not getting you a new one," Frank grabbed Eddie's hand and escaped the room.

Columbia started sobbing again. Magenta said, "It's okay, you can have mine and Riff Raff's." She took the hat from Riff Raff and handed it to Columbia.

"Thanks Magenta," Columbia hugged the siblings. As she threw the hats onto her bed, the bows from the other two hats had fallen off too.

Riff Raff rolled his eyes up and exclaimed, "Cheap knock-off."

(The End)


End file.
